


Hello Stranger

by amorkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hotel Housekeeper Kyungsoo, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Trust Issues, Wedding Singer Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorkaisoo/pseuds/amorkaisoo
Summary: Jongin, a professional wedding singer, would never think he'd spend the night pouring his heart content to someone he never met before. Neither did Kyungsoo, the hotel housekeeper who finds comfort in a stranger with a warm smile.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	Hello Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kai's Hello Stranger, both the song and the short art film.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s shivering cold.

Goosebumps forming on his skin as Jongin walks out from the shower, trembling on his tippy toes to grab clothes from his luggage. His teeth are still clacking when he tucks his pretty beige lace blouse into his matching high-waisted pants. It’s 5 pm and the winter is ruthless in Busan. What the hell is wrong with the room heater? He needs to call the room service later.

His phone pings, a notification pops up on the screen showing a reminder

**“Final Rehearsal in 30 minutes – Grand Hall, 3 rd floor” **

Jongin huffs and moves faster. Honestly, he wants to cocoon himself inside the warm hotel bed and hibernate. Large hand ruffles through the dripping wet hair as the dryer do its work. He yawns. He is so not ready to perform fake happiness in front of a large crowd, or worse, avoiding getting hit on by shameless old men. But that’s what he needs to do as a professional wedding singer.

One swipe of concealer under the eyes. His ring finger taps softly to spread it evenly.

_I need to call mum and ask if she wants any souvenirs._

He leans closer to the mirror as his other hand moves to grab powder.

_Shit, I haven’t eaten anything yet. Will they have snacks ready early for the entertainers?_

After a little drop of tint covering his lips, the singer styles his hair the way he prefers it, sleeking the sides to the back, making sure it looks neat. Now, a less zombie-looking reflection is looking back at him.

“I’m really tired.” He said out loud in front of the mirror. Allowing himself to admit it since there are only walls who are judging him for complaining.

He knows that this fatigue is not the result of long flights or excessive workout. Because for the past few months, he has been having trouble sleeping. He’d wake up in odd hours of the night just to think about life, and then sleep during the day. Why? Even Jongin himself can’t pinpoint the reason. But he has no time to think about it now, he has a job to attend and a newly-wedded couple to be flattered.

Long sighs accompanying panic hands scrambling inside the luggage, trying to find the slim wristwatch he swore he has packed inside yesterday. He straightens his beige pants that hug his tiny waist perfectly and fix his sleeve cuffs. He looks at the mirror one last time, practicing his most sincere-looking fake smile, before putting on his shoes and walks out of the fancy hotel room.

\---------------

Kyungsoo was busy wiping the reflective metal of the hotel elevator when the machine pings and a couple enters the small space. Kyungsoo smiles at them and receives no return, he stops wiping and stands silently in the corner in a polite manner. Company policies. As the hotel housekeeper, you need to always be available for service but be invisible at the same time.

The man was grabbing the lady’s slim waist as his free hand taps on the 3rd-floor button. When smooching noise starts to assault Kyungsoo’s ears, he diverts his eyes to the screen monitor, face stoic. The electric car starts to move downwards.

18th floor..

_“baby, not here”_ the lady giggles in the background, fixing her short dress.

16th floor..

_“he wouldn’t notice”_ the man whispers and Kyungsoo obviously notices. He mentally rolls his eyes.

14th floor..

The elevator pings just as the lady starts to moan. He heard the lady giggle once more telling the other to stop. And they finally did. Kyungsoo thanked the universe. He was already so uncomfortable.

When the metallic door slides open, a tall handsome man in a pretty flowy top gracefully enters the elevator. Their eyes meet for a second and there was this… odd familiarity in his eyes.

So Kyungsoo smiles at him, company policies. He was ready to be ignored and divert his eyes somewhere else but the man nods and brightly smiles at him in return. Kyungsoo forgot how to breathe. The man smiles at the couple as well before he turns his back on them, standing next to Kyungsoo, facing the door. The man wanted to press a button, but when he saw button number 3 is already beaming, he stops.

Kyungsoo tries to stay professional and not ogle at the man. _Have they met somewhere else before? Has Kyungsoo cleaned his room? Why is he dressed like this?_ His eyes travel from the floor to the top of the ceiling, back to the screen monitor before looking at the reflection right in front of him.

_The stranger was staring at him too._

Both of them look away immediately after two seconds. They must’ve been stealing glances for a while because before Kyungsoo knows it, the elevator arrives on the 3rd floor.

The man carefully angles his face towards Kyungsoo, eyes traveling quickly from the shorter’s lips to his eyes before he politely smiles and walks away. The couple follows and the lady accidentally bumps into Kyungsoo on their way out, taking Kyungsoo out of his trance.

Only when the door was almost closed he get to see the glimpse of a big flower board, informing him that it was a wedding party. Kyungsoo sighs and starts spraying the cleaning product on the other side of the wall, continuing the work he was doing earlier. His mind still wanders to a flowy beige blouse and a particular pretty man wearing it.

_\---------------_

_Wise men say_ _  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

Jongin smiles as he sings. The honey-smooth voice echoing around the room. His hands hold the mic stand but his body sways with the tune.

_Shall I stay?_ _  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

The lights are sparkling, spotlighting the happy couple who is having their first dance now. Holding each other close, giggling in between small kisses. Full of joy and contentment.

_Like a river flows_ _  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

The crowd looks at the couple in awe, the sight warms Jongin’s heart. This unbelievably heartening moment right here has always been the reason he started his career. He closes his eyes as he sings the next line...

_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Everyone cheers and hoots as the couple share a big kiss. Jongin is truly happy for the couple, but he can’t hide the bitter-sweet smile spreading across his face.

He wants to fall in love.

The night continues and Jongin was grateful there were no annoying people hovering around the stage begging for his number. Only one lady respectfully asked him for a dance during a break, which he politely declines because he prefers to rest after standing for hours. It's hard to date when you know people sees you as a good looking person. People expect you to be kind and perfect, and the result of that is Jongin's trust issue. It's not hard for him to make friends, but it's difficult for him to trust them enough to be more. 

After the party ends, Jongin greets the happy duo and wishes them well. They told him they love his voice and thanked him for being a part of their happiness. Jongin bows gratefully before they part ways. Jongin can’t wait to rest his back on the soft bed.

When he enters his room, he shivers in confusion.

_The broken room heater. Right._

He dials the receptionist and asked for someone to go check on his room. The lady on the line apologize for the inconvenience and said that a housekeeper would check on the room.

Jongin rests his tired body on the bed, arms hugging himself in a fetal position as he waits for the room service to come. He drifts off to sleep still wearing his party attire.

_\---------------_

Kyungsoo was already in the dressing room, about to change his uniform to go home while some of his colleagues clocks in for the next shift. He thought he could end his shift early tonight and enjoy his day off tomorrow until his supervisor gave him one last task to do.

“The crappy heater on 14th floor acts up again. Go fix it before you go home” the guy said rudely.

Kyungsoo nods after he was told the room number to go to. As much as he wants to dip and go home, he can’t complain. It’s his duty to make sure all guests are comfortable and he needs to give his best service if he wants wage raise by next year. So he clocks out, then go to the storage room.

He brings a flashlight and a screw with him, already aware of the problem he will be facing. Most heaters in the 14th floor are the old ones with weird settings. The hotel has planned to change it next spring, and because it’s the peak season with holidays and events, the shipping was delayed so the housekeeper was prepared and trained to fix this _common_ problem themselves. Kyungsoo chuckles bitterly. For all the work that he’s told to do and comparing it to how fancy the hotel is, he’s actually underpaid. But someone without a degree like him wouldn’t be accepted anywhere else. Being a goody-two-shoes is the only way he can survive. So he accepted his dull life, even though it is painfully funny.

He wishes to feel liberated.

When he arrives in front of room number 1214, he presses the bell and fixes his uniform. He waits for a minute and no one responded. He rings the bell again and waits some more.

“Room service?” he said half-shouting. It’s 1 AM and he doesn’t want to bother other guests.

He checks on his note and he was sure he’s ringing the right room. So he pushes the bell one more time and this time he heard footsteps shuffling inside the room.

When the door opens, Kyungsoo's eyes widen and he immediately fixes his posture.

_It’s the tall and pretty elevator man._

_Still in his pretty flowy clothes._

_Shivering in cold prettily. Hair disheveled, face slightly puffy._

“Oh I apologize,” Kyungsoo said when he realizes he’s been staring at the other’s face for too long “I’m here to fix the heater?”

The stranger doesn’t look annoyed. His eyebrows raised in surprise, then smiles tiredly and invited Kyungsoo in.

“It was fine when I arrived, but then it broke in the afternoon. I swear I didn’t do anything to it” Jongin softly said with a yawn.

“Oh don’t worry, this happens a lot lately. I’m sure it’s not your fault,” Kyungsoo calmly said, pop opening the heater set up attached to the wall. He lights the flashlight and tweaks one of the cables. He taps a hidden button behind it and immediately a rumbling sound of the heater machine was heard. It takes another 7 minutes for Kyungsoo to make sure everything sets up.

The sleepy guy starts asking Kyungsoo about his day, and the smaller gives him a vague answer. Assuming the other just trying to be friendly and dissipating the awkward tension in the room.

Kyungsoo asks him back about his day, hoping the other would explain the reason behind the beautiful attire.

“I had a busy day. I’m the person who was paid to sing for the lonely souls and jealous incels at a wedding party” a pretty stranger answered with a huge smile.

Kyungsoo nods, holding a laugh. He’s getting way too comfortable talking to the stranger. He focuses back on setting up the heater.

“Unfortunately, this floor still has the old heaters, so sometimes one of the rooms might experience the error—” Kyungsoo explains, closing the setup box with a screw.

Jongin chuckles “oh, wow it must be my lucky day then..”

Kyungsoo panics as he continues his sentence “—But we are planning to change that really soon. On behalf of SM hotel, I apologize for the inconvenience, sir.” he bows in apology.

“Oh, no! I wasn’t trying to guilt-trip you. I was just throwing jokes..” Jongin is wide awake now. He speaks more comfortably since the room starts warming up. The singer is leaning on the TV table, expanding his long legs.

Kyungsoo smiles in relief, standing timidly while stealing glances at the other’s feet. As much as he wants to stay here, he knows that this stranger is still a guest and he doesn’t want to invade his resting time.

“Is there, anything else I can help you with, sir?” he asks in a polite manner.

“Please, call me Jongin—” the other waves his hand “I dislike being addressed like an old man. I’m sure we’re probably the same age as well.” he stands up. The stranger looks slightly nervous, Kyungsoo isn't sure why.

Kyungsoo braves himself, looking at the other’s tired smile. His tongue was itching to ask for the other’s age, but thankfully the man answered it himself.

“I’m 27 years old, how old are you..” he squints his eyes to read the name tag on the housekeeper’s chest “—Kyungsoo?”

The housekeeper tries to calm his excited heart, “I’m 28.” he replies.

“No way! You look so much younger!” Jongin's mouth gapes, it looks adorable. “I thought you were like 23 or something”

Kyungsoo shakes his head shyly, “My baby fat never leaves me” he said, bringing a cute chuckle from Jongin.

The awkwardness has left the room, and both of them are too comfortable to move away from each other. But Kyungsoo keeps in mind that he needs to stay professional.

“If my assistance is not needed anymore, I think I will leave you to rest, Jongin. Thank you for staying at SM Hotel.” He said courteously. _Company rules._

“Oh, you’re going to fix other heaters too?” Jongin asks with a disappointed pout. Kyungsoo tries not to think of it too much.

“Oh no,” the housekeeper laughs, he caught Jongin staring at his lips again, “I uh— my shift just ended so my job is done.” He finishes.

“Oh..” the singer timidly taps on his fingers, he looks like he’s contemplating to say something.

\---------------

There’s something oddly familiar about the housekeeper. His presence is comforting. Jongin remembers that he only met this guy earlier in the elevator but there’s a strange pull that makes him want to spend more time with him. Jongin doesn’t know what came over him when he asked the housekeeper for another request, just before the guy turns his back to leave.

“I-if you’re free... do you want to hang out?”

“What?” Kyungsoo eyes widen, Jongin panics as he tries to explain himself

“I uh.. I can’t sleep well lately, and I can’t go out since it’s cold.. So I was wondering if you want to stay and chat for a while?”

Kyungsoo looks like he’s still trying to process and understand the request.

Jongin moves quickly from his spot and opens his luggage. He took out some emergency gummy bears, peanuts, and instant cup noodles he packed from home. Food is an excellent peace offering, they said.

“Do you.. _Do you wanna eat ramen with me_?” Jongin asks with a soft voice, tilting his head as he gently holds the cup noddles towards Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo’s whole face and ears turn beet red. Only then Jongin realizes how wrong the sentence must’ve sounded.

“OH! I—gosh that’s not what I— was genuinely asking if you would— ah I’m so embarrassed right now!” Jongin covers his face with both hands.

Kyungsoo lets out a deep breath, a chuckle, and then laughs whole-heartedly. Showing Jongin his beautiful crescent eyes and heart-shaped lips. Jongin is still recovering from the accidental innuendo.

“Should’ve offered you the other snacks instead...” he whines with a pout

“Actually, I think it would be even worse if you offered me your nuts,” Kyungsoo said half-laughing, pointing at the packaged peanuts.

“NOOOOOOOOO” Jongin yells as he covers his mouth, he laughs so hard tears prickled in the corner of his eyes.

When they’ve calmed down from laughing, Kyungsoo starts to get nervous again.

“I don’t want to bother you, really. I’m not someone fun to chat with.” Kyungsoo said calmly. His heart wants to stay. But wouldn’t it be wrong?

“I beg to differ,” Jongin replies “I genuinely think you’re a funny person” he sits on the edge of the bed, gesturing that he’s not sending Kyungsoo away just yet. He’s confident the latter wants to stay longer too.

Kyungsoo laughs, “You don’t know me, Jongin. We’re still strangers to each other.” he said softly, slowly stepping closer to the seated man.

“Then let me know you better,” Jongin said with warm eyes. Kyungsoo feels his heart racing faster.

The taller stands up, walking closer to the other. He stretches out his hand, offering Kyungsoo a handshake and introduce himself.

“Hello stranger, my name is Kim Jongin. I’m a wedding singer and the love songs that I sang are sweeter than my actual love life. I want you to be my friend for tonight, are you okay with that?”

Kyungsoo laughs at the other’s cute gesture. Jongin raised his eyebrows, expecting Kyungsoo to introduce himself as well. Kyungsoo hesitantly shakes Jongin’s hand and replies

“Hello stranger, my name is Doh Kyungsoo. I earned a black belt in Taekwondo in high school. So you better not be plotting a murder right now. And yes, I would like to be your friend for tonight.” Kyungsoo smiles.

“There. We’re no longer strangers now.” Jongin grins proudly

“We sounded like 5-year-old in a playground,” Kyungsoo said as he let go of the other’s warm palm. Jongin nods and chuckles in agreement.

“I’m gonna wash up a bit and change” Jongin said as he gestures Kyungsoo to sit on the bed and make himself feels comfortable.

When Jongin leaves, Kyungsoo stares at the wall and questions himself: _what the fuck is going on?_

He didn’t know Jongin was doing the same thing in the bathroom.

\---------------

Kyungsoo was watching Animal Planet while waiting for Jongin to finish. It was something about whales and how they survive as mammals. It was educating and fun, but Kyungsoo can’t focus on the TV anymore when Jongin comes out of the shower with a bear print pajama, bare-faced and wet hair, looking absolutely adorable.

The tall man moves towards his luggage, ignoring Kyungsoo, and stays there for a while. Kyungsoo thought the man must’ve now changed his mind and he would probably tell Kyungsoo to leave him to rest. But then Jongin walks back to him, offering him a spare t-shirt. Kyungsoo looked at him confusedly.

“We’re going to have an impromptu sleepover party. So you should get comfortable as well” Jongin said casually. If someone told him he, the well-mannered Kyungsoo, would be spending his free time in a stranger’s bed, wearing the stranger’s shirt, he would laugh at them for saying nonsense. But it’s currently happening, and the weird thing is, Kyungsoo does not find it weird at all. His heart is somehow telling him that he’s in the right place at the right time.

“Did I made you uncomfortable?” Jongin’s question pulls Kyungsoo out of his thoughts.

  
“No, I was just surprised that’s all”

  
“Ah I apologized... You must be tired from working all day, You really don’t have to be here if—“

“No— Jongin, I want to be here.” The answer brings a sincere smile to Jongin’s face.

“Great! Then go change so we can braid each other’s hair and talk about boys!”

Kyungsoo giggles as he goes to the bathroom to change. All doubts and fears are gone, maybe Jongin genuinely wants to be friends with him.

\---------------

When Kyungsoo comes out of the shower, the smell of instant noodle soup invades his nose.

“Oh, we’re eating ramen for real?” Kyungsoo asks in a joking tone

  
“Shut up,” Jongin replies with a chuckle as he pours the hot water in. “Here.” He offers one to Kyungsoo. They sat on the carpeted floor with their backs leaning to the edge of the bed. Slurping their hot instant ramen with chopsticks.

“So,” Jongin started to talk mid-chew “how’s life?”

“Dull..” Kyungsoo slurps on the soup. It’s really tasty.

“How so?”

“hmm.. There hasn’t been anything exciting in my life lately. I mean, I can’t expect anything much, to be honest. I clock in, cleans everything, then clock out. Been doing this routine for 5 years now.. It’s.. boring. But I know I have no other choice,” Jongin listens and nods. “How about you, Mr. Fancy singer, how’s life?”

The said singer snorts while chewing “Which part of our short meeting makes you think that I’m fancy?”

“The flowy blouse you wore earlier gave it away” Kyungsoo gives him a loop-sided smile before inhaling another scoop of noodles. Jongin laughs.

“I like pretty things, okay. I wore the set because I feel good in it. Wearing nice clothes makes me happy, and it helps me perform better” he tilts his head proudly

“I’m not making fun of you,” Kyungsoo explains “I just think it’s amazing how you can stride in that cloth so confidently and looks extremely good on it” his ears turn red when he realizes what he just said.

“You think I look good on it?” Jongin teases the older. “Are you flirting with me Mr. Doh?”

Kyungsoo didn’t give him an answer, he just slurps the remaining soup from the cup loudly and ignores him. Jongin laughs.

“I think it’s a habit of mine. I’ve been performing since I was 8, and I love being on stage. I don’t feel embarrassed when people stare at me. I feel like I can express myself better through clothing and music.. Usually singing is enough for me to translate my feelings.” Jongin explains.

“But lately it’s been hard for me to understand what’s going on inside my head. I feel tired most of the time, and I starts to suffer from lack of motivation to do anything... I thought I was heading on the right path. I get to do what I love the most as a job, I should be happy right? Instead, I feel like I’m—“

“— stuck?” Kyungsoo finishes.

“yeah..” Jongin sighs and finishes his meal. Kyungsoo nods understandingly, not judging Jongin for feeling that way.

“What do you love the most about your job?” Kyungsoo asks

“When I get to see the way the couple's eyes twinkle when I sing.. When I get to be there to complete the sweet moment. it’s priceless,” Jongin gives a soft content smile when he explains...

“Plus, I get to travel to different cities and stay at nice hotels. Those are the perks.”

“That’s nice,” Kyungsoo smiles genuinely at him. “You must be a very warm person.”

Jongin smiles. “What do you love the most about your job?” Jongin asks.

“Oh, I love collecting pearl earrings that I can’t keep” he said sarcastically. Jongin was confused for a little while then Kyungsoo explains

“Some of the folks who stayed here are so filthy rich, they wouldn’t notice if they lost a gem or two.” Jongin scoffs in disbelief at that.

“So nobody would come back to retrieve it?”

“Only some of them. But most of the time, they won’t bother to do all the hassle to report and fill all the forms and whatnot.. It’s always _easier_ to buy a new one” Kyungsoo scoffs as he sips on his water.

“—But of course, I’ve returned everything I found to the management,” Kyungsoo said seriously. “and to answer your question seriously, what I love the most about my job is when I get to listen to the funny stories about guests from my colleagues”

“hmm… So Doh Kyungsoo is a person who is handsome, polite, and truthful, he likes pearl earrings and loves to gossip. Got it.” Jongin hums as he walks towards the mini bar, grabbing two bottles of beer.

  
“That’s what you’re getting from my explanation?” Kyungsoo takes one from Jongin’s hand. Their fingers brush for a short while.

“I’m kidding, cutie.” Jongin said. The other blushes at the nickname.

“I don’t like pearl earrings.” Kyungsoo softly mutters.

“You sure you don’t? I think you would look amazing wearing it.” Jongin hands softly pinch the bottom of Kyungsoo’s ear, which is now burning red from embarrassment. Kyungsoo chuckles and shakes his head.

“No.. I just want to have the confidence to wear one.”

There’s sad truth laced in the sentence, but they don’t need more words to elaborate it.

“Do you do this often?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Do what?”

  
“Inviting hotel housekeepers to be your friend for the night?” Jongin barks in laughter

“Noooo.. I just—I don’t know. There’s this weird urge to befriend you right after I saw you in the elevator. When I saw you again in front of the door, I just.. I feel like I _have_ to talk to you.”

“I’m glad you did..” Kyungsoo said sincerely.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Enjoying each other’s presence as the TV plays in the background. Jongin moves closer to Kyungsoo and rests his head on the other’s lap.

“Is this okay?” he asks. Kyungsoo nods, sipping his beer.

After a minute or two, Kyungsoo asks the other the question that has been lingering inside his mind.

“Have we met somewhere before, Jongin?”

The singer’s eyebrows raise. He has been asking himself the same question as well.

“I have a feeling we do.” He smiles softly. Shamelessly staring at Kyungsoo’s beautiful feature. “But I’m not sure if I’ve met you in this lifetime.” He continues. Kyungsoo lets himself caress Jongin’s soft hair that has dried now. It felt right.

They spent the whole night sharing stupid and funny stories. Jongin’s experience singing in weird weddings, Kyungsoo’s stories about the craziest thing he’s seen people done in hotel rooms, their families, their love lives, their pain, their trauma, their aspiration… everything.

  
At some point, one of them starts to cry and the other follows. It feels surreal sharing the things you never thought you would tell a stranger. But again, they’re not strangers. Or at least, they don’t _feel_ like strangers.

Kyungsoo never felt more respected and liberated in his life. Being able to honestly rambles about his feelings towards certain things he has gone through to Jongin, without being looked down upon. He shares his secrets, his worries, and Jongin patiently listens.

And as much as he enjoys listening to Kyungsoo’s story, Jongin doesn’t feel burdened telling the other his stories too. He shares his concerns, his insecurity, and Kyungsoo never compares his struggle with him. It’s nice to be able to complain freely and be heard.

Both of them jumps into the puddle of the ugly truth of life, stripping off their expectation and the burden of perfection. Not caring if they look weak. Not caring if they sound selfish. They are aware that no one was going to judge them in the room. And finally, for once, they don’t feel lonely.

\---------

They ended up cuddling sleepily on the floor when the sun rises. Jongin’s flight back to Seoul is a couple of hours away and they have to clean up before he checks out. Both of them felt relieved and sad at the same time, knowing that they were grateful for the moments but devastated that it has to end.

“Soo.. uh.. Do you want to continue being friends with me?” Jongin said, hugging Kyungsoo tightly from behind. He feels the body he’s holding shaking in laughter

“That sounded so dumb,” Kyungsoo said in his deep morning voice, Jongin whines.

“Of course, Jongin. You think I’d let you go easily after knowing my deepest and darkest secrets?” Kyungsoo tilts his head, asking the other with a tired smile.

“Well, I wasn’t sure how you’d want to end this, okay— stop laughing at me! — I thought you’d be like ‘thanks for the platonic one-night stand, gotta go now bye’ and dip” the singer’s pout is getting more prominent now.

Kyungsoo laughs wholeheartedly.

“I’m supposed to be the one who asks you, you know.. You sure you want to be friends with a loser like me?”

Jongin pinches Kyungsoo’s sides and whines “I told you to stop being insecure! You are amazing and you’re not a loser!”

“Okay okay..” Kyungsoo turns around to face Jongin.

“Remember, step one to self-confidence is—“

“—Is to believe that you are a badass and the world is in the palm of your hands” the smaller finishes the sentence again. It was a tip that Jongin gave him last night when they talk more about confidence. “I’ll make sure to remember that.” Kyungsoo's lips stretch into a smile.

“Good. Now put in your number.” Jongin said, offering his phone to Kyungsoo. 

\---------------

After Kyungsoo gave Jongin tips on how to clean the hotel room, it’s finally the time for them to part ways. Jongin sends Kyungsoo to the front door.

“Thank you for spending the night with me, I really needed that..” Jongin said sincerely.

“Me too.. I’m glad I stayed. Thank you, Jongin. You’re not a bad stranger..”

Jongin chuckles, “Can I hug you one more time?”

Kyungsoo didn’t answer. He just shuffles closer and lets himself drown in Jongin’s hold. They both let out a long sigh. “Take care,” Kyungsoo told Jongin.

Jongin pulls back to look at the smaller’s face. Trying to engrave his features in his mind. He’s so happy. Jongin caresses the other’s face softly, and cups it in his palms.

Kyungsoo was the one who pulled away from the hug first. The longer they do this, the harder it will be to let go. They waves at each other but none of them are saying goodbye.

They don’t know when they will be able to see each other again, but they know this will not be the last time.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you feel after reading it? :) I tried to focus more on translating the feelings.. Hence the thin plot in the story. And I’m a big believer that soulmate exists that’s why I wrote it that way.. ehe :)
> 
> I love Kai's solo album, especially Hello Stranger. What's your favorite track on the album?
> 
> Let me know in the comment section below about what you think about the story, or hit me up on Twitter @Amorkaisoo!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic, I hope you have a pleasant day~


End file.
